Characters
The characters of Naruto. Listed by Village, team, and name. Konohagakure Team Kakashi *Kakashi Hatake (Team Leader) *Naruto Uzumaki *Sakura Haruno *Sasuke Uchiha (Former member) *Sai (Sasuke's Replacement) *Sora (Filler/Temporary Fill-In for Sai) *Yamato (Temporary Leader) Team Kurenai *Kurenai Yuhi (Team Leader) *Hinata Hyuga *Shino Aburame *Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru Team Asuma *Asuma Sarutobi (Team Leader, deceased) *Ino Yamanaka *Shikamaru Nara *Choji Akimichi *Kakashi Hatake (Temporary Leader) Team Guy *Might Guy (Team Leader) *Rock Lee *Neji Hyuga *Tenten Team Minato *Minato Namikaze (Team Leader, deceased) *Obito Uchiha (deceased) *Rin *Kakashi Hatake Previous Ino-Shika-Cho * Shikaku Nara * Choza Akimichi (deceased) * Inoichi Yamanaka Team Ebisu * Ebisu (Team Leader) * Konohamaru * Udon * Moegi Hokages * First Hokage, Hashirama Senju (deceased) * Second Hokage, Tobirama Senju (deceased) * Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi (deceased) * Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze (deceased) * Fifth Hokage, Tsunade Other Shinobi *Iruka Umino *Anko Mitarashi *Shizune *Ibiki Morino *Hayate Gekko (deceased) *Genma Shiranui *Shiho *Unnamed Kabuto's Trainer *Yugao Uzuki *Kotetsu Hagane *Izumo Kamizuki *Iwashi Tatami *Itachi Uchiha (deceased) *Fugaku Uchiha (deceased) *Mikoto Uchiha (deceased) *Shibi Aburame *Tsume Inuzuka *Hana Inuzuka *Hiashi Hyuga *Hizashi Hyuga (deceased) *Hanabi Hyuga *Shisui Uchiha (deceased) *Dan (deceased) *Nawaki (deceased) *Madara Uchiha (defected) *Tonbo Tobitake (name given in card game) *Mozuku (name given in card game) *Raido Namiashi *Suzume *Iyashi (name given in card game) *Kaede Ureshino *Aoba Yamashiro *Mitate (name given in card game) *Mizuki (incarcerated/incapacitated) Elders *Danzo *Homura Mitokado *Koharu Utatane Sannin *Jiraiya (Deceased) *Tsunade *Orochimaru (Incapacitated/Deceased) Sunagakure Team Baki *Baki (Team Leader) *Gaara *Kankuro *Temari Others *Matsuri *Chiyo (Deceased) *Ebizo *Yashamaru (deceased) *Yuura (deceased) *Sasori (Deceased) Kazekages *First Kazekage (deceased) *Second Kazekage (deceased) *Third Kazekage (deceased) *Fourth Kazekage (deceased) *Fifth Kazekage, Gaara Otogakure Konoha Disguise Team *Orochimaru (Incapacitated/Deceased) *Kabuto Yakushi *Yoroi Akado (Presumed deceased) *Misumi Tsurugi (Presumed deceased) The Sound Five *Kimimaro (deceased) *Jirobo (deceased) *Kidomaru (deceased) *Sakon & Ukon (deceased) *Tayuya (deceased) Team Dosu *Dosu Kinuta (deceased) *Kin Tsuchi (deceased) *Zaku Abumi (deceased) Other *Isaribi (Defected) *Sasame Fuma (Defected) *Hanzaki Fuma (Defected) *Kotohime Fuma (Defected) *Amachi (Incarcerated) *Jigumo Fuma (deceased) *Kamikiri Fuma (deceased) *Arashi Fuma (deceased) *Kagero Fuma (deceased) Kirigakure Missing-nin *Zabuza Momochi (Deceased) *Demon Brothers (Presumed Incarcerated) *Kisame Hoshigaki *Raiga Kurosuki (Deceased) *Haku (deceased) *Suigetsu Hozuki Iwagakure *Deidara (deceased) *Kakko (Deceased) *Mahiru (Deceased) *Taiseki (Deceased) *Suzumebachi Kamizuru *Jibachi Kamizuru *Kurobachi Kamizuru Amegakure *Oboro *Mubi *Kagari *Shigure (deceased) *Midare (deceased) *Baiu (deceased) *Unknown Rain Special Ops Members *Kirisame (defected) *Murasame (defected) *Hisame *Nagato (Currently known as Pain) *Yahiko (deceased, one of Pain's bodies) *Konan (defected) *Fuka *Fudou *Fuen *Furido *Aoi Rokusho Takigakure *Shibuki *Suien (defected, presumed deceased) *Kakuzu(defected,deceased) Yukigakure(Land of Snow) *Doto Kazahana (deceased) *Fubuki Kakuyoku (deceased) *Nadare Roga (deceased) *Mizore Fuyukuma (deceased) *Sosetsu Kazahana (deceased) *Koyuki Kazahana (a.k.a. Yukie Fujikaze) Kumogakure *Kirābī *Yugito Nii (deceased) *Head Ninja of Kumogakure no sato (deceased) * Samui * Karui * Omoi * Jei * Raikage's Female Attendant * Unnamed Yotsuki Clan Member * Raikage Kusagakure Team Shiore *Shiore(deceased) *Grass Genin 1(deceased) *Grass Genin 2(deceased) Others *Tsuba(deceased) *Midori(deceased) Hoshigakure *Sumaru *Natsuhi, (deceased) *Hotarubi,(deceased) *Hokuto *Mizura Hoshikage *First Hoshikage,(deceased) *Second Hoshikage,(deceased) *Third Hoshikage, (deceased) *Akahoshi,(deceased)(Temp Kage) Yugakure *Hidan,(defected) People from Unknown Villages *Fujin *Raijin *Ranmaru *Oki *Nagare *Ishidate *Kongou *Karenbana *Yomi *The Gang of Four *Gennoe *Seimei *Jin *Suikon *Ryugan *Fujaku *Granny Cat and Tamaki Akatsuki Members *Madara Uchiha *Pain *Konan *Kisame Hoshigaki *Zetsu *Itachi Uchiha {Deceased} *Deidara (Deceased) *Kakuzu (Deceased) *Hidan (Presumed Deceased) *Sasori (Deceased) *Orochimaru (Defected, Incapacitated) Team Hawk (Partners) *Sasuke Uchiha (Team Leader) *Suigetsu Hozuki *Karin *Jugo *Madara Uchiha (Team Benefactor) Associates * Yura (Deceased) * Sasori's Unnamed Underling (Deceased) * Kabuto Yakushi (Defected) * Kakuzu's Accountant Untrained Humans *Tsunami *Tazuna *Inari *Gato *Zori *Waraji *Madam Shijimi *Shizuki *Akane *Genzo *Kaji *Ageha *Himatsu *Lord of the Land of Wind *Koji *Teuchi *Ayame *Futaba *Senta *Emi *Senta *Bunzou *Sandayu Asama *Boss Jirocho *Director Makino *Fukusuke Hikyakuya *Teyaki Uchiha *Uruchi Uchiha Animals *Gamabunta *Gamakichi *Gamatatsu *Unnamed Giant Toads *Unnamed Toads with Armor *Manda *Giant Snakes *Giant Three Headed Snake *Akamaru *Pakkun *Kakashi's Ninja Hounds *Hana Inuzuka's Triplet Dogs *Katsuyu *Giant Spider *Gennou's Giant Bird *One-Tailed Shukaku *Two-Tailed Demon Cat *Three-Tailed Beast *Four-Tailed Beast *Eight-Tailed Beast *Nine-Tailed Demon Fox *Bikochu Beetle *Tenka and Hina Ninja Cats *Tonton *Tora *Denka Category:Naruto Category:Characters he:רשימת דמויות